dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Realm Kid Buu (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Dark Empire Saga" |Race=Majin |Gender=Male |Date of birth =Age 910 |Date of death = Age 950 (erased from existence) |Status= Alive |Address=Demon Realm |Occupation= Servant of the Dark Empire |Allegiance=Dark Empire |Classification= Majin Creation |Affiliations=Kid Buu (alternate counterpart/template) Towa (co-creator/general) Mira (co-creator/general) Putine (commander) Gravy (commander) Shroom (comrade) Buritsurito (absorption victim) Janemba (absorption victim) Cellza (absorption victim) Fused Zamasu (absorption victim) }} The Demon Realm Kid Buu (魔界魔人ブウ (純粋); Makai Majin Bū (Junsui)) is the Majin creator by Towa and Mira in hopes to create a mental doppelganger of Kid Buu. Overview Appearance This Kid Buu is vastly different from his traditional form; he has blank yellow eyes, pink skin, wears a red outfit with red pants and belt with the infinite symbol on it, a black cape, and usually equipped with a sword. Personality Kid Buu is very similar to spoiled, selfish child, however he is also obedient, relentless, and a loner choosing to fight alone while relentlessly pursuing his target to seemingly no end. He is unpredictable and highly irrational. Unlike his counterpart; he can be reasoned with; so long as the reason to him is viable. He is also capable of speech and recognises Mechikabura as his superior. Biography After failure of Cell-X; Towa decided to create better soldier that doesn't have a long time prepare for, and creating their version of Kid Buu. Hoping for him to be the ultimate weapon; they trained him over and over until he could beat Shroom in battle. After Salsa's death; they use his energy and V's energy to infuse Buu with and releases him from the test tubes with orders to kill the meddlers. He is able to regenerate the Demon Realm's Supreme Kai before engaging in a battle with Rola and Chilada before fighting against the other fighters and remaining members of the Dark Dragon Team. Karoly Black battles against him after Chilada is incapacitated and absorbs Cellza, but is defeated as Broly is forced to release the fusion in order to make sure that Goku Black lives. Goku Black fuses with Future Zamasu into Fused Zamasu and briefly fights him before letting himself be absorbed along with Pend so that Pend can free Cellza while he uses the power against Fused Zamasu after he allows himself to be fully absorbed. He is able for the fusion separate and faces off against Cell and Gohan in a final intense battle between the two before a delayed reaction to Fused Zamasu's energy that had the power of Hakai in it. As result; Buu, Buritsurito and once again Janemba were erased from existence. Powers This Kid Buu is vastly more powerful than his counterpart and is able to keep with other Demon Gods. With the energy from Salsa and V; his powers is significantly higher than even his alternate counterpart's. After absorbing Buritsurito he gained access to Godly ki and was able to overpower Demon God Chilada and Super Darkness Demon Rola, but was completely outmatched by Chilada's Princess of the Demon Realm mode. Even with Janemba absorbed and his Dark Fusion; he was unable to far in a battle against him, but was not even in Cellza's league. After absorbing Cellza; his powers far surpass the combined powers of the Miras, but despite that is unable to damage Chilada's full power state. However, he is able to wipe the floor with Legendary Super Saiyan God Broly. Techniques *Ki Blast and Sensing *Flight *Body Manipulation **Mystic Attack **Regeneration **Mystic Shot *Instant Learning *Unfathomable Ki *Vanishing Ball **Dark Vanishing Ball **Dark Crash - A more powerful version of Vanishing Ball. He fires a Black energy sphere at his opponent. ***Dark Smash - Combination of Dark Crash, Death Ball, and Big Bang Crash. He first creates a reddish energy sphere in his left hand while creating the Death Ball from the index before combining them into an energy sphere the size of Dark Crash before unleashing the attack. *Vanishing Beam **Feet Vanishing Beam *Energy Binds - Buu uses energy to bind his targets to prevent them from either interfering with his plans or simply because they annoy him. *Finger Beam **Scatter Finger Beam *Solar Flare *Absorption **Tyrant Counter **Instant Transmission **Portal Opening ***Illusion Smash ***Arcane Kamehameha ***Hell Gate ***Barrage Death Beam ***Violent Fierce God Slicer ***Black Ball Rain *No-Fly Zone - Buu is able to create a large field of energy that can cancel out anyone's flight abilities. *Majin Smash - First, Buu elbows his opponent in the gut before punching them upward also in the gut and follows up with an uppercut sending his opponent into the air before grab his opponent by the ankle(s) and smashing him into the ground before throwing him back into the air; and proceeds to jump at his opponent in order to grab their face and smashes them into the ground. *Majin Suplex - Based of the Straight Jack Suplex as he bear hugs his opponent and slams them head first in the ground by arching his legs and proceeds to stomp the in the chest after and sends them skidding across the ground with a kick. Forms Explosive Evolution After eating the fruit from the Tree of Might; Buu's power increases greatly. His body also immediately increases in muscle mass considerably, while likewise proportionally increasing his height to cause no reduction on his speed or agility. Dark Demon God During his battle with Chilada and Rola; Buu absorbs Buritsurito and gains his godly ki and markings around his eyes. While in this form; he was able to overpower Demon God Chilada's and Super Darkness Demon Rola's coordinated attacks with ease. Dark Janemba absorbed Kid Buu absorbs Janemba directly after he is revived and brought to him. While in this form; he gains Janemba's wrist and torso pieces along with his head piece complete Buu's antenna. He also gains a sword and becomes even more than powerful. Dark Fusion In the hopes to turn the tied of his battle against Chilada; he uses Dark Fusion to merge with his broken sword. His antenna mimics the length of Super Saiyan 3 while gaining a nose, his hands become more humanoid in appearance, and gains a similar jawline to Goku's while green orb is in the centre of his chest, and his height becomes 8'0". Buu's red "outfit" skin becomes purple like Janemba's armor. = Cellza absorbed = Buu proceeds to absorb Cellza after blasts the three Miras away with Supernova and Arcane Kamehameha. As result of absorbing Cellza; he gains Cellza's purple sects, black plates around his neck and face, harvest gold wrist pieces and sungold chest exoskeleton piece, and the red "outfit" becomes white. Dark Evolution Demon Realm Kid Buu forces himself into a Dark Evolution. The exoskeleton on his forearms morph covering his hands while purple gem emerges from them, his pants tear off as an exoskeleton emerges and encase his legs and feet, and his sects crumble away. Buu's muscle mass and height increase even more as result and gains a dark purple aura. Dark Evolution (w/o Cellza) After Cellza is freed; Buu undergoes another transformation that results in him losing his exoskeleton and instead his head returns to normal with a complete lack of nose, his markings under his eyes remain, and regains Janemba's chest piece. While in this form; he loses a significant amount of power and makes him as powerful prior to Dark Evolution form. Fused Zamasu absorbed After freeing Cellza; Fused Zamasu allows him to be absorbed in order to give him a false sense of security. He undergoes his final transformation as he gains Fused Zamasu's outfit while his antenna once again becomes longer and his facial features become more defined while his hands once again become humanoid in appearance. Dark Buu Sometime after the end of the Demon Realm Assault and Naraku returned to Age 855; Towa and Naraku summoned Super Shenron in order to revive all those who were erased, however, unwilling to give up her evil ways - Towa used Super Shenron to reincarnate Dark Demon God Buu into a new being with same power he had after absorbing Buritsurito and Cellza while leaving Fused Zamasu erased. Due to nature and somewhat vagueness of her wish - Fused Zamasu remain erased while Demon Realm Kid Buu was reincarnated into Dark Buu as he was in his Dark Demon God form - with Buritsurito - absorbed. Trivia *This Kid Buu has similarities to Cell-X **Both are created by Towa **Both remembers their lives of the creature they were created from/after **Both were created from a villain from Dragon Ball Z **Both start in a child form **In some regard; Both are more mentally developed than the creatures they were created from. **Both have an "Adult" form based on similar but different character. **Both acquire their God-status power by absorbing a Supreme Kai *Unlike Cell-X; two of three of his absorption victims where erased along with him. *Similar to his counterpart; he was reincarnated by an otherwordly being. However, Demon Realm Kid Buu's case - he was reincarnated along with first absorption victim, Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:New Characters Category:Demon Realm Category:Soldiers Category:Majin